Forum:Kanrai Shimoyake
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta you are applying for. :A) Dust Release B) Ice Release :C) Shikotsumyaku :D) Wood Release 2. How is your character able to obtain this kekkei genkai? Please detail this below. : ' Kanrai will be able to obtain Ice Release through her lineage. Her mother, Reikō Shimoyake, was a member of the Yuki Clan, quite proficient with Ice Release, and Kanrai inherited her ability. Sometime before Kirigakure no Sato's Kekkei Genkai purge, her mother had married her father, Yushin Shimoyake, taking his last name and hoping to keep her relation to the Yuki Clan quiet. As the purge begun, Yushin and Reikō took their young child and fled Kirigakure, settling into a small village elsewhere in the Land of Water, their disappearance having not been noticed. The family lived in this village quietly, hiding Reikō's lineage and Kekkei Genkai from the other villagers, and trying to live normally. When news of the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura's death reached them, the family returned to Kirigakure. Kanrai would enter the Kirigakure Ninja Academy, and after the incident in which her Kekkei Genkai was awakened, she was taken before Kiri's Mizukage and Council of Elders. It was decided that she would live, against the wishes of the council, due to her young age. The Fifth Mizukage believed Kanrai was still young and impressionable and could thus turn out to be loyal to Kirigakure, and as such, she should be allowed to be live. The Council begrudgingly let the Fifth have her way, with the understanding that if Kanrai proved disloyal to Kirigakure she would be killed like previous Kekkei Genkai users. 3. How will your character awaken this kekkei genkai? How will they realize they can use it? : ' Kanrai will awaken her Ice Release Kekkei Genkai accidentally upon her return to Kirigakure. A small group of ninja who still harbored the hatred against the Land of Water's Kekkei Genkai users recognized her mother as a member of the Yuki Clan and attacked her and Kanrai's father, killing them both. Upon returning home from Kiri's Ninja Academy, Kanrai walked in to the family home and saw her slaughtered parents, and the group of ninja attacked her as well. As a survival instinct, her Ice Release was awakened, and before she knew what had happened her attackers had been slain, impaled by huge shards of ice. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected kekkei genkai? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '' My plan is to have Kanrai be a high-ranking member of the Blood Bound Apostles. She will join Muzai Kaguya in his quest to establish Kekkei Genkai users at the top of the "power pyramid," if you will. As far as her Kekkei Genkai development is concerned, she will be able to use "traditional style" Ice Release techniques, but she will have an ability unique to her. By infusing her Ice Release Chakra with the Hiding in Mist Technique, she will be able to cause temperatures around her to plummet to below freezing levels, causing her opponents to eventually suffer from frostbite and hypothermia. The Most Paradoxical of Minds 15:16, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications